


The Perfect Guy

by DevilishHinteh (HintehDehPengu)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dirty Underwear, Face-Sitting, Farting, M/M, Piss, Piss Play, Rimming, Watersports, facade - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 16:01:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19704721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HintehDehPengu/pseuds/DevilishHinteh
Summary: Ben had actually convinced the guy of his dreams to go on a date with him... he was awestruck, his mouth agape. Romantic thoughts filled his mind as he wondered where they would go on their first date... what would happen? Would it go wrong? Or so right...





	The Perfect Guy

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoy the first chapter! Second chapter coming soon...

It was a Grindr meetup of all things... Usually on that app, you talk for a while, exchange pics, make plans to meet and then they let you down at the last minute. But not James. No.

James was perfect in Ben's eyes... perfect smile, perfect cheekbones which his face rested upon. The two hadn't followed the usual trend when they started talking. Ben thought he was cute, so dropped him a message. To his surprise, the young, proper guy got back to him almost instantaneously.

James, 24

2km away!

I just like cuddles.

That profile was the only thing Ben needed. It was simple, clean, and endearing... James seemed like the sweetest, most pure guy ever! It was just what he was looking for.

**Ben: Hi, you're really cute so I couldn't help messaging you. Sorry if this seems totally too fast, just block me if it is!**

**James: No, I don't think you're being too fast at all. Hi :)**

**Ben: Oh, wow, I didn't think you'd message me back.. sorry.**

**James: You apologise way too much... it's cute.**

**Ben: Ahh.. well**

**James: I'd rather not follow the "rules" of Grindr, if that's okay with you?**

**Ben: The rules?**

**James: The pics, the sexy chat. I just want to get to know you. Ask me a question.**

And this was how Ben knew he was in love... The two talked for hours, exchanging witty stories and asking each other serious, meaningful questions.  
After a few days of talking, Ben decided he was going to take the first step.

**Ben: James, I was thinking. I really like talking to you**

**James: Go on?**

**Ben: I was wondering if you'd like to maybe go out on a date with me sometime?**

**James: Of course. When suits you best?**

* * *

Ben was anxiously awaiting James. He'd apparently be picking him up from the station soon, according to his text. He was excited to see what kind of car he drove. He was a decent guy, early twenties, had a good job... Ben just couldn't wait to see him in person. He was excited. He really wanted this to be real, he'd even pinched himself about seven times on the arm.

About five minutes later, a jet black Volkswagen Polo pulled up at the pickup point. The window rolled down, and there he was... James. "Well, get in then." was all he had to say, with a friendly smirk, and Ben felt himself submitting. Ben got in immediately, and James continued smiling at him. "You haven't said hi yet." Ben snapped out of his trance, and nodded quickly. "Hi." he replied, nervously.

"Ah... nervous? Don't worry, I am too, just in a different way. I have our table booked... it's one of my favourite restaurants." What did he mean by different way? Ben didn't care, he was just excited to spend some time with this... God. Ben did notice a slight stale smell in the car, but it was almost... disguised with tons of fruity cologne.

* * *

When arriving at the restaurant, James had escorted Ben in, almost like he was royalty or a celebrity... or both. The two sat down at their table. The atmosphere was so romantic... it was beautiful. Not as beautiful as James, of course. "So, before we order... I have to say, you look amazing." James smiled, and Ben looked up at him. "Th-thanks... you too." He was timid in nature, and that really showed here. Whereas James just... exuded that dominant, confident vibe.

As they ordered, James had picked out the most food ever. Ben was kind of amazed a cute guy like him could eat so much... or maybe he was trying to impress him? "That's a lot of food..." Ben said, timidly. "I like eating." James replied with a smirk. He'd also ordered a lot to drink... "Tell me... what's your favourite kind of food?" Ben asked, curious. "Anything really... I'm kinda in love with protein and fibre right now, though... Keeps me healthy!" James smiled genuinely, and Ben was too blinded by lust for the man to understand what 'protein' and 'fibre' end up with most of the time... "What about you?" he returned the question, and Ben snapped about of his day dream. "Oh... um. I guess... anything, too... I'll always try something once!" he smiled sweetly, which made James even more excited. He had to break this twink's innocence... And boy, did he have a plan!

* * *

The two spent a while chatting, before James had diverted off to the bathroom. He sighed as he got in there, ducking into a stall and letting out a nasty, raunchy fart. **PHHHBBBBBTTTT!** If there was anyone in the bathroom, they were gone now."Mm.." he moaned, audibly. "I can't wait to make Ben my fart bitch... better hold the rest of these in." he thought, palming his crotch through his dress trousers. He reached into his bag, pulling out a dirty pair of white boxers. He quickly stripped down, changing into them. They clung to him, keeping the horrible smells at bay. They had been soiled and pissed in many times, and James knew he was the shit...

He began to walk back out of the bathroom, a new pep in his step.

He certainly knew what this date would hopefully end up like.

**Author's Note:**

> All tags that weren't featured in this chapter will appear in the next chapter, no worries!


End file.
